Sly Cooper And The Emerald Of Rah Khetalli
by puppiez-lover
Summary: Sly Cooper and the gang go after a gem which belonged to a powerful enchantress. They also find out that the Klaww Gang has returned. Will the gang finally fall to their knees? Or will a new member bring them hope?
1. A New Quest Is Apparent

Sly awoke with a start, hearing someone typing madly at the keyboard in the other room. Knowing exactly who it was, he stood up and walked into the room next to him.

"Bentley, what do you think you're doing? It's two in the morning!" he groaned, seeing that his turtle friend was, indeed, the culprit of the typing.

"I can't help it, Sly! Now that Clockwerk's defeated, the only thing I have left to do right now is look for things to steal! And so far, NOTHING has looked interesting or expensive enough!" complained his turtle friend, still staring at the computer screen.

"But do you really have to stay up THIS LATE working? I mean, can't you just try sleeping for once?" Sly begged, rubbing his eyes. "Murray's lucky. He's a heavy sleeper, so he doesn't have to listen to all your damn typing. Couldn't you just continue in the mor-"

He was suddenly cut off by Bentley whooping for joy. "I FOUND SOMETHING!!! Get Murray and tell him to come here. This is a job too sweet to miss out on!"

After a lot of struggling and bruising, Murray was finally brought to his feet and was forced to make his way to Bentley's room. "Alright, guys. I know we haven't had a job for weeks, but this particular artifact was brought to my attention on , and it's WAY too good to pass up." He pressed a button, and a hologram appeared in middair. It showed a gem, no smaller then a labrador, with several different colored mists inside of it, floating about it. "Behold: the mystical emerald of Rah Khetalli!"

"Rah Khetalli?" asked Murray.

"Yes, the emerald of Rah Khetalli. A mystical gem that belonged to Rah Khetalli."

"You woke me up for jewelry. Great. Be sure to wake me up when you actually find something WORTHWHILE," Murray said, his words slurring. He stood up and began to leave the room.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish! See, Rah Khetalli was an enchantress who knew all sorts of spells and enchantments that could make even the strongest magician tremble. The only sidenote? She didn't use her powers for the good of mankind. She was, indeed, a master thief, much like Sly here. Until, one day, she was struck down by another sorcerer who was stronger than her. The day before she died, however, she split the emerald into eight different pieces and gave them to her most trusted followers, who fled to different parts of the world so that nobody would ever find the emerald shards and use them for whatever they wish to."

"But how would they use them? I mean, if they were just emeralds, why would they matter?" asked Sly.

"Well, apparently, each shard contains a different type of her power. When combined, they all create an enormous power that only the holder of the gem can control. The whole emerald is powerful enough, they say, to destroy entire cities with one blow. This is why she split the emerald. It says here, however, that only a few years ago, some of the shards got into the wrong hands, and are now being held by some newly appointed leaders of the Klaww Gang...including their new leader, Rajan," explained Bentley.

"RAJAN!?" exclaimed Sly and Murray.

"It gets worse. Apparently, when we "destroyed" Clockla, the Clock part was the only part destroyed. Neyla lived. She and Rajan were engaged a few days ago."

The other two were devastated. "So...this means that we have to get the pieces of the gem back and harness their powers. Then what?" Sly questioned.

"I'm not sure. I can't really think right now. How about we figure this out in the morning?" asked Bentley.

"FINALLY!!! Something makes sense. Well, let's go! No use just sitting here talking when we could be sleeping!" Murray announced, smiling as he ran out of the room.

"There's Murray for you..." Sly said, rolling his eyes. He walked out of Bentley's room, grinning. "Night, buddy."

"Good night, Sly. Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"You remember where all your gear is, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just making sure. See you in the morning."

"See ya, Bentley."


	2. The First Destination Awaits

The next morning, Bentley walked downstairs to find a breakfast of eggs and toast in front of him.

"Good morning, Bentley!" Murray shouted from the other room.

"Murray, did you do this? You really didn't have to," Bentley said, smiling.

"Yeah I did! It's the first day of our job! This'll be the best breakfast you'll have in a while!" replied Murray. Bentley grinned. He had a point. Just then, Sly walked into the room, tying his blindfold on his face.

"Bentley, have you seen my hat?" he groaned.

"What's the matter, Sly?" asked Bentley, looking concerned.

"Nothing, nothing. I just have a splitting headache. But nothing serious."

"Well, good! You have to be in top shape for today's mission. I stayed up another half hour yesterday finding out about the emerald of Rah Khetalli, and I've discovered our first destination. Murray, come here. This is important," Bentley stated.

"So? Where is it?" asked Murray, sitting down at the table and stuffing his face with his meal at the same time.

"Apparently, the first shard of the jewel is in London. THAT is where we need to go."

"Alright then. Just let me grab my hat," Sly said, smirking. He ran upstairs, taking about 15 minutes to find his hat. Then, he jumped down the whole stairway and ran out the door, jumping into the van.

CUTSCENE

Sly: After driving for a couple of hours, we finally arrived to jolly ol' England, making our way to London. There, Bentley explained how we'd be retrieving the emerald shard from a femme skunk named Brigette L'amour. Brigette grew up with a rich family, though she was anything but spoiled. However, her parents often abused her, and she grew up without their support. It was for the best however. If this hadn't happened, she would have never discovered her amazing talent.

When she went to college, she found that she had a persuasive, almost hypnotizing manner over people, getting them to do her bidding. Basically, she cheated her way through college, though she did gain her own wealth and power from her manipulative ways. This was the main reason that the Klaww Gang discovered her and made her their chief negotiator.

She now resides in London, where she owns an enormous mansion estate just outside the city, and where she works partime as an actress,. And apparently, she's having a fancy get together to reveal the premiere of her brand new film. I'm not sure what to expect from this woman, but she's a Klaww member, meaning she's no good. I just hope those looks of hers don't get to my head. As soon as we get that gem, the gang and I will be one step closer to solving the puzzle of this mysterious Rah Khetalli.

END CUTSCENE

_A.N.: FINALLY!!! Chapter 2 is completed!!! Man, it took me a while to do this. But it was worth it. It may not be too good, but whatever, the next chapter will be better. I mean, I've been running low on ideas lately, so this might not be as good. But again, whatever. Anyway, enjoy what you can!_


	3. Something Fishy From The Recon Mission

Arriving in London, Sly, Murray and Bentley immediately found an abandoned tool shed next to a building that was just outside the mansion grounds and decided that it would be an appropriate place for a base in this mission. As the three got situated, Sly stepped outside and took a breath of fresh air. He then turned on his binocucom.

"Bentley, can you read me?" he asked quietly.

"Loud and clear, Sly. Are you ready to begin this mission?" Bentley responded, looking anxious.

"Sure am. This is gonna be great!"

"Alright, you know the drill by now. I'm going to need some recon photos of the party going on inside Brigette's house. However, readings show that the mansion is heavily guarded. The easiest thing to do would be to get into a change of clothes and head inside. You DO know where to find some clothes like that, right?"

"Let me think...it's not formal, is it?"

"Nope, not at all. I'll spare you the expense. There's a guest who just arrived around here somewhere who looks a lot like you. If you can knock him out and steal his clothes, you can probably get into the party easily."

"Will do." Sly turned off the microphone and began scanning the grounds with his binocucom, spotting the guest a mile away. "He doesn't look a thing like me..." Shrugging, he jumped and pulled out his paraglider, flying over to a tree. As he stood in the tree, he spotted a rope with lights hanging from it. He jumped on the rope and ran across from tree to tree until he was only feet away from the raccoon guest.

"Man, how does anyone find their way around this place?" the raccoon was muttering. "It's gigantic! If Brigette wants me to come to her house ever again, I may as well ask for a map of it." Sly jumped down from the tree and tapped the man on his back.

"Excuse me, but could I trouble you for your outfit?" he asked cheekily.

The raccoon turned around and gasped. "Sluh...Sly Cooper!!!"

Sly grinned. "That'd be me." He then smacked the guy hard in the head with his cane, knocking him out. He then took the man's outfit and exchanged it with his own, stashing his other outfit with his other supplies. He then dug around into the pants pocket, finding the invitation. "Darren McKay. Right, that's my name." He quickly hid the raccoon in some bushes and jumped into the tree once more. He followed the rest of the ropes to the mansion entrance, then made his way inside.

The party was already in full swing when he arrived. It wasn't a formal party at all; everyone was wearing either casual clothing or raver dance-type clothes. There was loud dance music was echoing throughout the hallway, and several guests were grooving to it.

Suddenly, Sly's binocucom fizzled, showing Bentley's face, and Sly quickly put it on. "Sly! How do things look in there?"

"Insane. It looks like Dimitri's old club, except there's about a hundred more people here then there were at his place."

"All told, don't be distracted. First, I'll need you to get some pictures of this room. There's gotta be something here of interest." With that, Sly switched his binocucom into camera mode, and began looking around. His focus first came to the large projector and projector screen in the center of the room. He took a shot of it, and Bentley came on to the screen. "That's what Brigette's going to show her new movie on. It's weird...I've never even seen a commercial on T.V. or online about a movie with her in it anywhere!"

"Me neither. I mean, she's pretty damn famous, they'd have to have at least ONE commercial on T.V., right?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, really. Alright, keep looking." Sly nodded, and the camera reappeared. He looked around some more, spotting the jukebox. Taking a shot of it, Bentley popped back on the screen. "That thing must have more than 50 CDs on it! But...something's odd. See that CD case on top of it?"

"Uh-huh. What about it?"

"Well, I would expect someone like her to have another person put those CDs in it before she bought it. However, it looks like one was recently put inside. Why would anyone want something in it for tonight?" The camera returned again. Sly then noticed the chairs in front of the projector screen. They looked very mechanical. Sly took a snapshot of it, but Bentley didn't come on the screen this time.

"Bentley? You okay?" he asked.

Instead, Murray appeared on the screen. "Sorry, Sly. Bentley had to go to the bathroom and couldn't talk. I'll show him the photo, though."

"Alright, thanks buddy." Sly put the binocucom away for a few minutes, walking around and getting some punch. He then pulled it back out and began scanning the room again. Suddenly, something shiny caught his eye. He zoomed in and grinned. There was no doubt about it. He had just found the shard of the emerald! However, it wasn't green at all. This shard was bright blue. Sly immediately took a photo of it. Bentley popped up on the screen.

"That's it!!! That's the emerald shard that we're looking for...but what's that attached to it? It looks like a gold chain...Sly, zoom out and see what's got the shard," commanded Bentley. Sly nodded, and zoomed out to see what the gold chain was. He gasped, trying to keep his jaw from dropping. The gold chain was a necklace. The shard was attached to a necklace, which was being worn by none other than Brigette L'amour herself! She was absolutely gorgeous, and better looking in person than in the movies. He took a photo quickly, and Bentley appeared.

"You're kidding me. So Brigette has the gem shard on as a NECKLACE. Well then. I guess that explains things...somehow..."

"Darren!!! Ooh, Darren dear!" shouted an unfamiliar voice.

"What the...Bentley, I've gotta go. Somebody here knows the real Darren, and they're coming this way!" Sly said, turning off the binocucom and looking up. It was Brigette, running towards him. Though all the laser lights and disco ball reflections were making it hard to tell, he could see that she was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap shirt with white straps, a pair of light turquoise capris, and some brown ankle boots. She was also wearing a dark purple velvet beret, and had her long white hair flowing behind her. It wasn't white from age, since she was still about as young as Sly, but it was white because...well, because she was a skunk.

"Oh, Darren! Eet has been all too long seence I have seen you last! I mean, eet WAS only last week, but eet seems like forever! How have been doing?" asked Brigette, with quite a bit of a French accent.

"Err...it's been pretty good, Brigette! What about you?"

"Oh, eet has been wonderful! Everybody came just to see the new feature feelm I was een! Eet's great to know sooo many people love me! I saw you weeth a camera before...why are you taking zeese pictures?"

"Uh...well, so I can remember this moment, of course!"

Suddenly, Brigette's eyes narrowed. "Ah, yes," she said quietly. "Zose eedeots do not have a clue of what we are planning, mon amie. Zhey are just assuming zat zhey are here for zhe movie. But zhey are not aware of zhe surprise zat zhey are een store for. Zhe commander and zhe capitan...zhey will be pleased, non? I know we deed not just drag most of zhe Klaww members here for zhe ride." She grinned evilly, then smiled and giggled. "But nobody has to know zat, now do zhey? Well, dear, enjoy zhe ride! And zhen, in a week! We marry!" She giggled and waved. "See you later, my dear! Adieu!" She then walked away, smiling.

"Oh man..." Hearing Bentley, Sly put on his binocucom. "I heard every word, Sly. Do me a favor and look at some of the guests here. You never know who may be at parties like this." Sly nodded and turned on the camera mode again. He looked around, until he noticed someone suspicious. Zooming in, he saw that it was a camel. Snapping a photo, he looked around again. He took pictures of a peacock, a hippopotamus, a penguin, a sheep, and of several horse guards, He also spotted Carmelita Fox and snapped her photo.

"Ah, Carmelita. Lovely as always," Sly said, grinning. Suddenly, one more thing caught his eye. He turned quickly, and almost fell over. There, standing at the far end of the dance hall, was none other than Rajan and Neyla. They were watching over the party, looking very interested in what was going to happen. Neyla had a large smirk on her face, whilst Rajan was frowning in a very angry manner. Taking one last photo of the two of them, Sly slowly backed towards the door and ran out as fast as he could, hoping nobody saw him. He couldn't wait to tell Murray and Bentley what he found.

_A.N.: CHAPTER THREE AWAITS THEE. How nice! This one was definitely longer and more fun to make, I think. Finally, I'm getting some ideas. Hope ya like it!!!_

_Laurie _


End file.
